<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stifle by naboojakku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724003">Stifle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboojakku/pseuds/naboojakku'>naboojakku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 32, Breeding Kink, Clowns, Come Swallowing, Complete, Darkfic, Dominant Ben, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Foster Care, Modern AU, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rest Stop, Rey is 16, Runaway, Throat Fucking, Underage - Freeform, Unhappy Ending, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex, also Ben is creepy bc duh, bleak ending, controlling Ben, curio shop, forced blowjob, no Nice Guy Ben here, non-con, sorry bb Rey :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboojakku/pseuds/naboojakku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey escapes to a roadside curio shop after running away from her latest foster home. Inside, she meets the creepy owner, Ben.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stifle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>my first darkfic yaooowww 🥴</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>not sure why i needed to write this into existence but here it is </strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tire blew out fifty miles into her escape, and it was by pure chance she managed to swerve off the freeway and into a rest stop parking lot. </p><p>Rey grimaced and hit her palms once, twice, three times on the steering wheel. Her fingers were curled into fists, so this hurt more than it should, but she quietly relished the pain. It distracted her from thinking about the earlier events of the day. </p><p>Foster care was never easy, but Rey’s most recent host family had been particularly cruel. From day one, they’d made her sleep in the basement with the creepy crawlies, and not only were the walls slicked with some sort of strange, earthy dampness, but the boiler clanked and kept her up all night. </p><p>In the stifling summer heat, she’d flail around in a sweaty daze, unable to find a comfortable position. Though Rey was thankful she hadn’t arrived at the house in winter. She doubted she’d be around that long anyway, and like most of her instincts, this one proved correct.  </p><p>The parents never gave her lunch money, so Rey usually had to scrounge for food herself. They often ignored her at the house, and they encouraged their teenaged spawn to do the same. Three months of this neglect had lit a fire under Rey, and she’d decided - rather impulsively, she knew - to take the old van and get the hell out of there, damn the consequences.</p><p><em>Well,</em> she thought now, sliding out of the driver’s seat, <em>this is what I get for being impulsive, I guess.</em> </p><p>Rey couldn’t even tell where the tire had gone; it flew across three lanes of traffic to the opposite side of the freeway. She didn’t have any money, aside from two dollars in quarters she stole from a classmate, and of course she hadn’t planned ahead, so the only clothes she had were the ones on her back. The half-empty Coke bottle and packet of peanuts were her only source of food. </p><p>Better than nothing, she supposed. </p><p>With a tight-lipped frown, Rey walked across the empty parking lot and yanked open the door to the quaint-looking rest stop. A blast of cool air swamped her immediately, chilling the sweat on her skin. </p><p>She got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach as she peered around the dim room. This was less of a traditional rest stop and more of a...curio shop. Was that the right word? Rey wasn’t sure; maybe plain old gift shop would be better. </p><p>Regardless, the place was creepy - china dolls lined the shelves, along with lifelike plush replicas of reptiles, black-eyed owl figurines, and expressionless clowns juggling and doing all manner of...clown stunts. </p><p>Rey shuddered, avoiding the shelves, and made her way to the counter. There wasn’t anyone manning the register, and from what she could tell with a quick scan, the place didn’t have cameras. She was sorely tempted to pocket some money. Even if she was wrong and there was some kind of surveillance, Rey was sixteen, a minor - the most she would receive in terms of punishment was a slap on the wrist and a disappointed head shake. Maybe a day in a cell, if the cops were feeling severe. </p><p>Before she could make up her mind, a shadow appeared in the open doorway behind the counter - a <em>massive</em> shadow, Rey noted nervously. The figure hesitated, either unsure or assessing, and didn’t speak for a long moment. Rey could feel eyes on her body as surely as she could feel the sweat drying on her arms. </p><p>Then a man moved into the light.</p><p>Rey contained her gasp, just barely, and involuntarily took a step back. The man was huge: broad in the chest, thick in the arms, legs long and lean. His hair was very dark, as were his eyes, and his slightly crooked nose hinted at a previous break. There was a long, jagged scar along one side of his face which slashed across his eye and down to the corner of his mouth. </p><p>“Hello there,” the man said quietly, in a voice like low thunder. “How can I help you?”</p><p>Something squirmed in Rey’s stomach, something besides her fear. She didn’t recognize what it was, but this man hadn’t done anything but greet her, so this feeling seemed misplaced. She did her best to ignore it. </p><p>Swallowing, throat suddenly parched, Rey stepped forward and raised a shaky hand. “Hi, um, do you have a phone I can use?”</p><p>This was the first thought that came into her head. The second was that she didn’t have a single person to call. </p><p>“Of course,” he said, and leaned his forearms on the counter, hunching slightly so he looked less imposing. Rey noticed this for what it truly was - an attempt to reassure her - but she relaxed anyway. He was big, but that didn’t necessarily mean he was <em>harmful</em>. </p><p>With this in mind, Rey ventured another step forward. “Can I borrow it? I’ve...I have a flat tire.”</p><p>Close enough to the truth that she didn’t flinch when the man held her gaze a moment too long before speaking. “I’m afraid not. Lending the phone out to non-paying customers goes against our policy. You’ll have to buy something.”</p><p>Rey’s face fell, and even with her initial glance around the store, she knew nothing would be in her price range. Nothing much sold for two dollars anymore. </p><p>“Oh,” she said quietly, wringing her hands. “That’s okay then.”</p><p>But she didn’t move, and neither did he.</p><p>Finally, after another assessing glance, the man moved so he was standing straight again. He looked taller than ever. </p><p>“No money, huh?” </p><p>Weakly, Rey shook her head. </p><p>“You should never travel without at least a couple dollars,” he continued, his tone faintly scolding, like this was expected of him to say but he didn’t really mean it. “You could find yourself in a lot of trouble, sweetheart.”</p><p>Rey bit her lip and shrugged helplessly. His gaze was black and unrelenting, and she felt strangely paralyzed by it.</p><p>“I do h-have two dollars,” she whispered finally. Taking the quarters out of her back pocket, she stepped up to the counter and offered them uncertainly. </p><p>A big smile spread across the man’s face, making the scar pop glaringly. Rey stared, then realized she was staring and looked quickly back into the man’s eyes. </p><p>“Then why didn’t you just say so?” he said teasingly, and his hand darted out to grab a chocolate bar by the counter. He moved so swiftly, like a striking snake, that Rey startled back a step.  </p><p>The man placed the candy bar before her and slid the stack of quarters into his very big hand. “There we go,” he said calmly, as if he hadn’t noticed her reaction, “that’s all settled.”</p><p>Rey swallowed again and managed a smile.</p><p>“The phone’s in the back,” he told her, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. Before he took more than a step or two, though, he suddenly swiveled around again. </p><p>“What’s your name, sweetheart?” </p><p>“Rey,” she said instantly, inwarding cursing herself the moment it left her lips. She had never been good at thinking on her feet. </p><p>“Rey,” he repeated, rolling her name around on his tongue. He made it sound dirty. “Beautiful.”</p><p>She smiled nervously and looked down at the floor.</p><p>“Well,” he said gruffly, “it’s a pleasure to meet you, Rey.” She met his eyes again and saw he was extending a hand across the counter. “I’m Ben.”</p><p>“Hi, Ben,” she said softly, and carefully clasped her hand in his. They shook, once, before Rey quickly pulled away. He let her.</p><p>Ben gestured through the doorway behind the counter, indicating the back storeroom, she supposed. Rey scurried around the counter and past him, tensing as if she expected to be hit. She registered this reaction as more than a little weird - she only ever reacted that way <em>after</em> someone had already mistreated her - but really, what could she do? She was out of options.</p><p>Ben guided her towards a decrepit-looking landline in the back corner of the storeroom. There were only a couple of rickety metal bookshelves back here, but they were filled to overflowing with more dolls and clowns. Rey suppressed another shudder. </p><p>“Here we go,” he said, clapping a hand on the wall above the receiver. “Call whomever you’d like, honey.”</p><p>Sweetheart. Honey. Rey wasn’t sure what to make of all these names. </p><p>“T-thanks,” she stammered, gently taking the receiver out of its cradle. For a moment, her mind went completely blank. <em>What am I supposed to do?</em> she thought numbly. <em>I don’t have anyone to call. There aren’t even any numbers I can</em> pretend <em>to call.</em> </p><p>“You all right, Rey?” Ben said softly, and her lower lip trembled at the gentleness in his voice.</p><p>She turned to face him, eyes wide and desperate. <em>Fuck,</em> she thought, beginning to panic, <em>fuck, fuck, fuck! What’s wrong with me?</em> </p><p>“Rey?” His voice was low and soothing, and so far he had only been kind to her, so who cared if he worked in a creepy curio shop that nobody wanted to visit? He cared when he could have just as easily ignored her problems. </p><p>Tears dripped down her face, and with a soundless sob, Rey dropped the receiver back into the cradle.</p><p>“I don’t,” she gasped, “have anyone to call.”</p><p>Her vision was blurry, so she couldn’t see when Ben’s arms came around her, but she felt his hard body press against hers, felt him rock her side-to-side. Making soft, cooing noises, Ben led her through another doorway, into what looked like a shabby storage slash living room. </p><p>“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he crooned, cupping the back of her head. “You’re okay here.”</p><p>She sniffled and pressed her face into his chest, not caring if she soaked his shirt and made it all wrinkly. Just another thing she’d have to repay him for.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry,” she whispered finally. Something seemed to break inside her, some sort of dam, because the words suddenly came flooding out. “I ran away from home, my foster family doesn’t give a shit about me or anything to do with me, and my tire exploded on the freeway and I had to pull over, but I don’t have any money or clothes or anyone to call, I don’t have anywhere to go -”</p><p>Ben stroked her hair and leaned back a little to see her face. “Nowhere to go? Oh honey, you can stay here with me.”</p><p>Rey stilled. “W-what?”</p><p>He nodded, his expression sympathetic. “Until you find a new place.”</p><p>“But…” At a loss, Rey blurted, “I can’t pay you. To stay here. I really don’t have any money, I wasn’t lying -”</p><p>“We can figure that out,” he interrupted, rubbing her shoulders with his thumbs. “I promise.”</p><p>She inhaled, finally banishing the last of her sniffles, and stared up at him intensely. “Are you sure? I mean, this is kind of amazing of you, but you don’t even <em>know</em> me.” </p><p>“I know you,” he said softly, eyes on her own, unblinking and depthless. “Rey.”</p><p>Just her name. She melted a little, and Ben must’ve felt the tension leave her body because his arms constricted even tighter. His entire demeanor seemed to shift. </p><p>“You know,” he said slowly, watching her reaction, “I think we can sort out payment now.”</p><p>“O-oh?” Surprised, Rey tried to draw back, but she didn’t even make it an inch. </p><p>Ben lifted her in his arms, muscles rippling, until their faces were level. Gasping, Rey grasped his shoulders, kicking her feet a little, and hardly had time to draw in a new breath before his lips were crashing down on hers. </p><p>His mouth was hard, and he tasted like tobacco and something darker. She couldn’t identify it, and in a moment the thought was gone, replaced by sheer panic. Ben’s lips moved roughly over hers, coaxing a response, and Rey - who had never kissed anyone on the mouth before today - tilted her head and kissed him back. </p><p>With a strangled groan, Ben shifted his grip, one hand supporting her bottom, the other cupping the back of her neck. Rey was uncomfortable flailing, so she wrapped her legs around his hips to steady herself. His fingers dug into her bottom to the point of pain, and Rey whimpered. </p><p>Ben moved her neck to a new angle and eagerly plunged his tongue into her mouth, his saliva unrolling and pooling under her own tongue. She swallowed reflexively and nearly gagged, but his lips were crushing hers with such force there was little room to move.</p><p>Stumbling against the wall, Ben turned and strode into a connecting room. He deposited her carefully on a lumpy bed, and when she kicked out without thinking, he grabbed her chin and held her still. </p><p>“None of that, sweetheart,” he warned softly, eyes dark but somehow excited too. “This is your payment, remember? You owe me.” </p><p>Rey wasn’t sure she did, but Ben was already unzipping her jean shorts, wiggling them down her legs, tossing them to the floor. She tried to hold down the hem of her tee-shirt, but he batted her hands aside with ease and ripped it over her head. Embarrassed, she tried to cover herself, but Ben forced her wrists to the mattress. </p><p>“Nothing to be ashamed of,” he said, leaning down to kiss her again. “You’re perfect for me. I knew it as soon as you walked through my door.”</p><p>Rey whimpered again. “No, no, <em>wait</em>. Please, I didn’t -”</p><p>Ben shoved her head back against the mattress and crawled up her body, pausing to knead her small breasts through a paper-thin bra. He was panting with excitement.</p><p>“Here we go.” His belt buckle clinked as he tore it from his waist, and then he was unzipping the front of his jeans, reaching between his legs, pulling out -</p><p>Rey jerked on the bed and shoved at his knees, but he had her pinned down - his weight was at least double her own, and the look on his face said she wouldn’t be going anywhere unless he allowed it. Helplessly, she watched as Ben gripped his cock, already dripping with precum, in one large hand. </p><p>His cock was swollen, veins popping out along the shaft, and the bulbous tip looked shiny and bright red. Rey whined in the back of her throat, slapping his chest, as he maneuvered over her. </p><p>“You owe me,” he reminded her in a voice rough with anticipation. “Now <em>take it</em>.” </p><p>“No, no, <em>please</em> -”</p><p>“Rey…” he said warningly, pushing the head of his cock to her lips. She turned her head away, squeezing her eyes shut.</p><p>“I don’t want to!” she wailed, fighting her revulsion. What happened to the kind man who offered her a phone call? Where was he? Did he even exist?</p><p>With a snarl, Ben grabbed her by the hair and forced her head still again. He kept pulling at the roots until she parted her lips just a little, and then he was forcing his way inside. </p><p>“No biting,” he groaned through his teeth, eyes on her mouth. "Baby needs to behave."</p><p>Shaking, Rey nodded that she understood and sucked his cock into her mouth. He kept pushing forward until he hit the back of her throat, making her gag. It was touch-and-go for a long minute before she managed to get herself under control. Not knowing what else to do, she ran her tongue along his shaft, tasting sweat and precum.</p><p>Ben moaned loudly, eyes wild and feverish with excitement. “Oh god, <em>yes</em>. Keep going, sweetheart.”</p><p>Tears were leaking out of the corners of her eyes, but Rey continued to run her tongue around his shaft, licking and sucking until his hips jerked. Again, the tip hit the back of her throat, and Rey swallowed convulsively. </p><p>Ben gasped and immediately began to thrust, forcing her head back at an unnatural angle. Crying, Rey continued to suck him off to the best of her ability as he fucked her throat. His cock was so large it barely fit into her mouth, and in fact he had to cram the last inch or two past her lips in order to make it all the way in. </p><p>Rey swallowed, and swallowed again, tasting sweat and what must be his natural musk. She twisted her body a little, to no avail - he was half-sitting on her chest, his balls rubbing along her chin with each thrust. </p><p>Ben fisted her hair with both hands and pounded into her mouth, fucking her recklessly now, not caring - or maybe not even noticing - when she gagged or screamed. The sounds were muffled but clear beneath his constant grunting, and the longer it went on the harder it was to keep from blacking out. Her vision was dimming at the edges, and her mouth hurt from being stretched so wide and for so long. Tears and snot ran down her face as Ben convulsed on top of her, pounding her head into the mattress. </p><p>She screamed again - in pain, in humiliation, in such explosive fear she wondered if her heart might just decide to quit - and braced her hands on his thighs when she felt him start to cum. </p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to taste it, I don’t want to taste it, I don’t want to -</em>
</p><p>Cum flooded her mouth, in waves, in <em>oceans</em>, and hit the back of her throat. Rey choked for a second before remembering to swallow, and then she was gulping it down as Ben eased his cock out a little. Just enough for him to spurt jet after jet of cum over her tongue and the insides of her cheeks. She swallowed everything without pause, knowing that if she had time to think, even for a second, she would go mad. </p><p>“Clean it,” he demanded, gripping the base of his shaft and prodding her mouth with the tip impatiently. </p><p>Rey whined but instantly set to licking his cock, lapping up any cum that had dribbled down his shaft. She cleaned him thoroughly, even sucking the tip hard enough to hollow out her cheeks. Finally, she let her head fall back against the mattress and looked up at him. </p><p>His face was lit up from within by an insane, greedy emotion Rey somehow recognized, even though it had never been directed at her before - lust. </p><p>Heart surging up into her throat, Rey shook her head vehemently and held out her hands. “No, <em>no</em>, Ben, please, <em>no</em> -” Rising to a scream, her voice cracked, and she bucked and thrashed wildly beneath him. </p><p>But there was no point. He merely slid down the length of her body, keeping her pinned to the mattress by one wrist, and tore off her bra and panties like they really were made of paper. With little effort, he maneuvered them, flipping her around so her back was to his chest, and probed her slick entrance with his tip. </p><p>“Baby’s so eager,” he murmured into her ear, sliding along her folds with a loud, wet sound that nearly drove her over the edge. </p><p>“<em>No!</em>” she wailed, sobbing now. “<em>No, no, no, no -</em>”</p><p>The litany was interrupted by a sharp gasp as Ben forced himself inside her without warning. Rey bucked against him, drowning in fear, as he immediately set a vicious pace. Their hips met in a frantic rhythm, his heavy balls slapping against her ass with each thrust. He held her to his chest, arms trapped by her sides, as he hammered into her, grunting each time she convulsed. His breathing was heavy, mouth nestled in the crook of her neck. </p><p>“That’s right,” Ben huffed, over and over again. “That’s right, that’s right.”</p><p>Long minutes passed. Rey, dazed, bobbled in time to his thrusts and wondered at his stamina. <em>There’s no end to this.</em> She existed in this moment and this moment only. Her world had narrowed down to the slide of his cock and the bump of his hips. She wished it was over. She wished for an end.</p><p>And still he thrust. </p><p>Ben finally bottomed out, held position for a long moment, then withdrew and slammed back in again. Rey screamed. She felt him shiver with excitement, and a second later he was coming. His balls drew up, his cock pulsed, and cum poured into her like a faucet had been turned on. </p><p>He withdrew his arms and held her by the waist instead. Boneless, Rey bent forward and barely caught herself as she fell to the mattress. She did nothing but lay there, heaving and exhausted, as Ben rolled his hips, making sure every last drop made its way inside. Once he was satisfied, he went still.</p><p>Rey didn’t dare move with his cock buried in her. Any action at all, even so much as a twitch, might set him off again, and she knew she wouldn’t survive that. Right now, that was all that mattered - survival. </p><p>Two minutes passed in dead silence. Rey’s thighs shook with the effort of keeping her prone in this position, but she wouldn’t move. She <em>wouldn’t</em>. At this point she’d rather die than concede anything to him. </p><p>Ben sighed and pulled out, but not before he gently but firmly ground his hips against her ass. Like he wanted to make sure Rey knew who had done this. As if she could ever forget. She collapsed on the sheets. </p><p>“Is baby going to be a good girl for me?” he asked, zipping himself back into his jeans. “No screaming, now.”</p><p>Rey closed her eyes and nodded into the mattress.</p><p>“That’s my sweet baby,” he cooed, and a second later his hands were massaging her bottom. This didn’t go on for long, but when he finished rubbing her skin, he pressed a wet kiss at the apex of her thighs. </p><p>“Baby tastes so good,” he murmured, stroking her hair. Rey didn’t move. “Baby will make a good mommy.”</p><p>At this, Rey’s eyes opened sluggishly. She shifted on the bed so she could stare up at him. Ben was still fully dressed, hands now in his pockets, his stance casual, as if this were a normal day for him.</p><p>Rey got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. One worse than fear, worse even than dread. </p><p>“We’re going to have so many babies,” he promised with a big grin. “But first we'll play a little.” </p><p>And that was when it finally hit home - she was never getting out of this. He would never let her leave. </p><p>All at once, every last ounce of resistance fled. Staring up into Ben’s lightless eyes, she saw only an insane, insatiable desire. </p><p>Ben dragged her to the edge of the bed, where he sat down and pulled her upper body into his lap. He extended one leg down her side, the better to herd her close. One large, calloused hand dipped between her thighs. </p><p>“Now,” he said, in a low, rugged whisper, “Baby needs to cum for me. Baby needs to cum <em>all</em> over.”</p><p>His fingers began to glide up and down her folds, already sticky from their mixed juices. Rey’s toes curled, and, despite herself, her head tipped back into his lap, eyes fluttering.  Where else did she have to go? Nowhere. </p><p>Nowhere. </p><p>Pushing his way inside, slipping his fingers up to the knuckles, Ben smiled down at her adoringly. “Baby needs to make cummies for daddy, okay? Make cummies.”</p><p>Eyes rolling to the back of her head, Rey obeyed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>i did it. i used "cummies" in a fic. i am Reborn. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>OTHER WORKS</strong>
</p><p>  <span class="u">Fluff</span></p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328586">Saving What We Love</a> (complete)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771213">#dirtytextchallenge</a> (oneshot)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307039">The Artist's Garden At Giverny (1900)</a> (oneshot)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701381">Steal My Heart (There Are No Returns)</a> (oneshot)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673103">Only By Night</a> (oneshot)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415190">Love Only Matters When We Bleed For It</a> (complete)</p><p>  <span class="u">Darkfics</span></p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361551">if you can't live without me, why aren't you dead yet?</a> (WIP)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117876">drenched</a> (WIP)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814914">I've Got A Dark Alley &amp; A Bad Idea (That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth)</a> (oneshot)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609829">never bet the devil your head</a> (complete)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639642">slowly therefore surely</a> (oneshot--for now)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962308">Chasm</a> (complete)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810736">In Our Darkest Hour</a> (complete)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568556">Aggressive Expansion</a> (complete)</p><p> </p><p>~~say hi! (or come yell at me)~~<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/naboojakku">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/naboojakku/?hl=en">Instagram</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>